Mistletoe and Firewhiskey
by Delle Tuh
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas, brought to you by drunken teenagers and wishful thinking. I don't promise protection from Nargles, however. Rated M for Adult Situations. Complete.
1. December Thirteenth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Mistletoe and Firewhiskey**

**Day One  
**December 13th

Ron sat quietly, one hand in his mussed hair as a quill lay poised in his other, still positioned over the piece of parchment in front of him. His eyes fluttered closed, a watery blue abyss as they opened, his mouth wide with the onslaught of a rather noisy yawn.

He sighed as he looked to his left and out of the small window, snow drifting against the glass and settling at the ledge, a winter wonderland. He shifted as he heard the sound of the Fat Lady swing open, revealing a rather flushed and giggling girl.

"Hermione?" he whispered, turning in his seat.

"Ronald!" she said, flinging her coat from her body as she unraveled her scarf, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could ask the same," he smiled to himself as she tripped over her own shoes, catching herself with a quick squeal before smiling up at him, her cheeks a deeper rose.

"Christmas Break, of course!" she said, landing on the couch with a rather sound '_oomph'. _"A few of the girls and I decided to visit the kitchens."

Ron cocked an eyebrow. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, we're sixteen," she looked at him with a bright light of curiosity in her eyes, "Shouldn't _you _be telling _me_ this?"

"Your pissed," he said firmly, a smiling threatening his hardened lips. Secretly, he was loving every moment of this.

"Am not," but she was already laying down, her head cushioned on the overstuffed arm of the couch as her hand lay between the valley in her chest with the other ghosting lazily over the rug ridden floor. Her eyes were already sliding closed, her feet burying themselves in the seat cushions, craving warmth.

He smiled.

Hours seemed to pass as the flickering light of the fire dwindled down to glowing crimson embers, a cold drift settling uneasily around them as he shivered, looking over to Hermione's still form as he rolled up his parchment, listening to her small and comforting snores, light and soft as they filled the air.

He threw his sack over his shoulder as he chewed his lip, looking from the girl's stairs to Hermione and back again.

_I can't just leave her here, _he thought with a small sigh. He walked up to her slowly, sliding his arms under her legs and torso, and lifting her up to his chest. She instantly conformed to him, all soft curves against his still slightly awkward angles. He shifted slightly before turning to walk up to the Boys' Dormitory.

She continued to snore ever so softly against his neck, her arm wrapped around him as her lead lay limp on his shoulder, her curls tickling the underside of his chin as he opened the door to his room with the tip of his foot.

He shuffled quietly to his bed, the only one now unsheltered by curtains. He lay her gently in the unmade blankets, pulling them over her as he turned to close the curtains and walk back into the Common Room for some well deserved sleep on the overstuffed couch.

He hoped silently it still smelled of her.

"Ron," he heard her whisper, so soft that he barely heard it before he turned and looked into her bright, warm eyes. And then, her hand reached around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

She tasted of Firewhiskey, warm and hot against his tongue as her teeth grazed his lips in impatience, her hands pulling him closer as she pressed her chest to his. He sighed as his hands found her hair, fisting in the soft tendrils as she whimpered almost silently.

Then her hands were shaking as they fumbled with his clothes and suddenly the reality of the moment crashed upon Ron's shoulders and he took her hands within his, and placed his forehead on hers, looking deeply into her heavy lidded eyes before he closed them.

Minutes passed as his breathing became calm again, slowly in and slowly out as he reopened his eyes and looked into her sleeping face. He smiled as he kissed her forehead, curling his arm around her shoulders as her head pressed itself in the crook of his neck, sleep taking him almost as easily as it had stolen her.

--

**Author's Note: **My Christmas Special. The Twelve Days of Christmas, all with the help of smut, fluff, firewhiskey and mistletoe. Lol. Presents will be awarded throughout the twelve chapters. This first one is to one of my earliest readers, RuthLongbottom, whom asked for another Ron and Hermione, though I promise a sequel for you towards the end. This one isn't my best, but I thought it was cute nonetheless. My love, and Christmas Greetings to you all, Delta. Review!!


	2. December Fourteenth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Two  
**December 14th

"Scorpius!"

"Will you shut it already?"

"Where the bloody hell are we going?"

"Al, I swear to Merlin's fucking beard that I will make you shut you mouth, if you don't. Filch is going to catch us, and you won't get your present."

"Present?"

Not another word was said between them as Scorpius' hand clasped Albus', both of their feet squeaking softly against the marble floor. The darkness was broken only by the lit armor and a slightly lost fairy, which was cursing with a very tiny, almost inaudible voice as they passed her, Albus holding a laugh before he yelped.

Scorpius had pulled them into a rather warm and comfortable room, heavy and thick with darkness as Al's hand was dropped to his side, his head turning in the same direction as he whispered,

"Scorpius?"

And with a silky, muted voice he heard magic thrown into the air; a large Christmas tree suddenly lighting up the entire room, its white lights glinting off of every surface in the Prefect's Bathroom. Albus almost gasped, his eyes wide as he searched for his boyfriend, who now stood off to the side with a soft, and embarrassed smile coming to his lips.

"You did this?" he asked, still awed.

"Well, yeah," Scorpius said, his hands buried in his trouser pockets, "but this isn't really the present."

Albus' eyebrows rose. Scorpius suddenly held out an arm, and that was when he noticed the full and frothy bath awaiting them. He smiled brightly, taking the few steps to the blonde's side as leaned into him ever so slightly.

"You did this for me?" he whispered, Scorpius merely shrugged in response, his pale, luminescent skin turning a glowing pink with more embarrassment.

Albus smiled as he leaned in closer, his lips pressing against a flushed cheek before turning to move away. And then Scorpius' hand was on his cheek, and his lips were caught between soft, giving teeth. He whimpered with anticipation as patient hands reached for a rather impatient body.

Scorpius' hands were cold against Albus' warm skin, causing continuous shivers to erupt from his spine, goose bumps trailing the sensitive flesh after, followed by his hands once more.

Albus was trembling with need before they were both naked, their hands having touched their fill, their lips still quivering with the last taste of skin etched on their tongues. Scorpius smiled at the boy's insistence, his hand tugging on his own as he was pulled deep into the magically warmed water.

They both sighed.

Scorpius smirked before catching Albus' waist from behind, circling his arms tightly around the boy's torso, his lips directly over his extremely sensitive neck. Albus shivered uncontrollably in the warm water.

He pulled him to the edge of the bath, sitting against the marble steps as Albus sat comfortably in his lap, his backside pressing against his own hardening erection. He groaned almost inaudibly as the boy shifted, wiggled, obviously having noticed the rigid body behind him.

"Albus," he growled, grabbing the boy's hips as his teeth scraped the side of his neck, he could feel him trembling against his own body.

His hand strayed, inching enticingly slow against the hollow of the boy's hipbone, caressing slowly upwards to brush across his navel, his back arching against Scorpius' chest. Soon his fingers griped the hard flesh between his legs, his hand moving in slow, teasingly strokes. The water around them barely rippled.

The brunette whimpered loudly, his hand coming up to pull on the blonde hair behind him, reveling in the long and deep groan that echoed against the stone walls around them. Then, teeth were buried in his neck and he swore he saw stars, his hips arching upward as Scorpius' hand fluttered, picking a pace that made Albus' heart stutter against his rapidly rising chest.

He could feel the boy swallow hard against his lips, his neck contracting with the movement as his tongue licked carefully at the wound, his own hips rolling upward in a motion that made Albus moan, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Scorpius smiled as he pushed against the sensitive skin, entering him with a long and slow thrust of his hips, Albus shaking uncontrollably above him. They both moaned, Scorpius' forehead rested against Albus' shoulder as he panted, his hand still clasped between the brunette's legs tightly.

And then, he moved. They both caught a rhythm that kept their blood boiling with every thrust, Albus arching deeply against Scorpius as he held the boy's hips secure in his hands, helping pull him down with every upward roll of his own hips.

The water around them was soon rushing around their moving forms, adding background noise to their own symphonic night, Scorpius biting his lip as groans escaped through his efforts, Albus above him, whimpering between every loud moan.

Their hips worked in sync, thrusting back with every push forward, their wet bodies pressed perfectly against one another as release fell unexpectedly upon them. Albus was first to come, his loud moan of completion resounding in the small room, followed by a feral growl from Scorpius as his hands dug into the boy's hips, his eyes closed tightly as it reigned them both for several moments after.

Then, Scorpius placed his lips against his boyfriends neck softly and murmured, "Happy Christmas, darling," and continued on to place them back in their proper attire, and escort his tired lover back to his dormitory.

--

**Author's Note: **This second one goes out to weasleyismyking17, or my Frannie. This is her all time favorite slash pairing, and a few others of you out there too. Hopefully I didn't go too overboard, these kinda plots (if you wanna call them that) are new to me, fluff and stuff, is new too. I hope you all like it, the smut is pretty damn good, if I say so myself. Anyways, Ten more days to go! Review!! --Delta


	3. December Fifteenth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Three  
**December 15th

The Quidditch Game that afternoon had proven victorious for the Gryffindor's, their spirits high in the pine scented air as the team dressed in the locker room, their voices loud with excitement and a happiness they hadn't experienced in quite some time.

The girls giggled as they pulled on their cloaks, Fred and George following after them as they crossed the threshold.

"Mistletoe!" Katie exclaimed, pointing upwards. The boys upturned their heads and saw it, hanging peacefully above both of their heads.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, George," and with that, Fred leaned over and gave him a very tender kiss upon his cheek. He blushed a brilliant crimson in return.

The girls laughed, their loud voices echoing across the stone halls as they left Fred and George behind, alone in the doorway.

"I can't believe you just fucking did that," George growled, thrusting a pull-over upon his head and pulling it down to his torso, shaking his fiery hair out as he stared at Fred with eyes that didn't match the clear blush across his pale cheeks.

"Oh dear brother," he threw an arm over his shoulder as they began to walk in sync, "they thought nothing of it, I promise you."

"And how the bloody hell do you know that?"

"Because they're _girls,_ ten to one they were more turned on by it than anything," he turned and kissed his brother's lips, smiling softly against them as he whispered, "besides, I'll make up for it tonight."

And then, George smiled too.

--

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I missed the deadline! Haha, after over two hundred of Adrien's drabbles he hasn't missed a deadline yet, three days into this one and I already fuck up. Haha, sounds like me. But I went and saw Twilight today, gimme a break. This particular present goes out to WeasleyWeakness, or Emily. I've never done a Fred and George but I didn't want to have them have sex because I'm making a bigger project out of those two. I really like how this turned out though, Rafael gave it to me in a matter of two minutes, lol. Review!! --Delta


	4. December Sixteenth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Four  
**December Sixteenth

Music streamed through the speakers and into the Common Room, flowing around bodies and burying itself in hazy thoughts and drunken movements. The Gryffindor's last night in Hogwarts that year would be nothing but memorable, especially for one Ron Weasley.

The redhead stood off to the side, a cup of mead warm in his hand as he leaned against the fireplace, the room in front of him spinning ever so slightly. His cheeks were a dull pink from the alcohol, the pit of his stomach heavy and warm, like the cup in his hand.

"Oops!"

Angelina Johnson was stumbling down the steps from her dormitory, and with the last wobbly step, tripped into Ron who caught her in his outstretched arms, his mead sloshing to the floor. He heard a familiar voice mumble a quick spell as the liquid vanished.

"Fred, darling I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"But I'm not…" he began to push her gently away, before another yell of delight erupted from her lips.

"Mistletoe!" she stared up with bright glazed eyes, and with a sudden lust clouding in them, her lips where on his.

He stumbled from her enthusiasm, her tongue already slipping into his warm mouth. She tasted of smoke, smoke and Firewhiskey and…vanilla. He sighed, his hand burying in her silken hair as she moaned, his fingers tightening into a fist as her own hands clutched at the front of his shirt.

She swayed in his arms, panting softly into his mouth as she fought him for dominance, their lips fusing together, crashing in peculiar ways he'd never experienced before, her soft, warm tongue stroking places that'd never been explored.

His head spun.

And then, as abruptly as it had started she pulled away, staring into his eyes with a very odd look upon her flushed face.

"I thought you had brown eyes, Fred," and with a widening of her eyes, she stepped away, "this never happened."

Ron stared dumbfounded as she turned from him, yelling out into the crowd: "I need another Firewhiskey!"

--

**Author's Note: **I seriously don't know where I get this shit! First, I LOVE this new pairing, and plan to use it in IE, for sure. And I really think I like these oneshots, they're really cute, and I think they turn out kinda really good! Lol. This one in particular, is for my Flame, whom I love with all my stoned little heart, and who has an obsession for Angelina, though I can totally see why. Eight Days left, and I'm as dumfounded as you to find out what comes up next! Written to The Black Ghosts, Review!! --Delta


	5. December Seventeenth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Five  
**December 17th

"Please make sure to wear your sweater to The Burrow tomorrow, dear." his mother kissed his cheek as his father held out her coat, trying to push her across the threshold.

"I will, Mum," he said before turning to his Dad and clapping him on the shoulder.

"And don't over do it on the Firewhiskey tonight, we have to be there early," she turned to the leather couch in which Hugo was occupying, sleeping soundly with long breaths that stretched his torso. "He ok here tonight?"

"Yeah, I think you should have issued that warning earlier," James said behind Albus, who then kissed his mother's cheek as he had and half-hugged his father, who was impatiently trying to move their mother along.

"C'mon Gin, we've taken up enough of their time," he winked before following her out the door, the snow swirling around their now disappearing forms.

"Finally," piped Hugo, who had now stood and began to stretch, groaning loudly as his fingers brushed the ceiling. "I thought they'd never leave."

"I thought you were asleep," said Albus from deep in the kitchen, dishes clattering as water began to splash about them.

"Sure," he said, turning around the corner, his arms wrapping around his torso as his lips touched his neck, "like I could fall asleep before this."

His teeth scraped along the sensitive skin beneath Albus' ear, James appearing from the corner with a grin plastered on his face.

"Starting without me then?"

"Ah, never, dear cousin," Hugo mumbled, his tongue slipping carefully over the brunette's pulse, which beat softly against the warmth of his mouth. "Just merely warming up."

"Sounds like a good idea," he said, his voice almost unnoticeably gravelly with unspent lust, his hands already digging into Hugo's hips, his chest pressed carefully against the boy's back.

Hugo turned Albus in his arms before grabbing his legs and lifting him onto the counter, his bright green eyes wide with anticipation, glazed and glowing with the same ardor that was found in James' voice not but moments earlier.

He smiled before kissing his parted lips softly, tasting of moonlight and innocence as James' own lips pressed very carefully to the nape of Hugo's neck. He shivered as he felt Albus' tongue, James' his own soft mouth working meticulously around the curve of his neck, his hands grasping at the hem of his shirt.

Their hands soon found the zippers and buttons on jeans and discarded the unneeded clothing, which pooled innocently on the floor beside them, their shirts following soon thereafter. James hummed softly against Hugo's ear, his hands now working slowly across his hips and lower, grasping the now hard flesh between his legs.

Hugo gasped as Albus' own hands joined with James', both of their mouths still wonderfully attached to his skin as his back arched, his hips twitching upward. His head spun as they continued their work, tongues and teeth; hands and fingertips.

They alternated between soft caresses and long, slow thrusts of their fists, his voice strained with caught whimpers and throaty moans. Then Albus' hands were gone and James had stopped, his hand curled around the shaft as his other was clutching at his brother's hips, pulling him forward as he slid Hugo deep inside of Albus, both of their voices calling out in the silence.

Hugo threw his head back onto James' shoulder, who's hands were now placed carefully on Hugo's thrusting hips, Albus' back arching and rolling into every moment, causing a groan to sound with every motion.

Then, James' own erection was pressed tightly against Hugo, who then moaned as he slid himself onto the boy's already lubricated cock. All three of them groaned.

It seemed to be a simultaneous motion, their hips connected and rocking, attached. As one withdrew the other surged forward, their heads spinning rapidly as their hands focused on Albus' weeping erection, pulsing in their fingers as James and Hugo stroked him with the same motions Hugo had received, causing a shattering cry to fall from his lips as he came into their hands.

Each followed in time before the all lay spent against each other, panting into skin as sweat set a sheen against their bodies. Then, James' smiled wildly.

"Last one to the bedroom bottoms."

All three of them leapt at lightening speed to the bedroom door.

--

**Author's Note: **So, as some of you know Ricochet featured this pair, which really intrigued my dear Adrien. This one, alone with one other, is for him. I do hope it turned out well enough. I'm kinda worried about this one. I'll post another tonight, and two more tomorrow. Then I'll be on schedule. But please be gentle with this one, I know it kinda sorta sucks, lol. Review! --Delta


	6. December Eighteenth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Six  
**December 18th

After many years of courting each other, Percy had finally given in, as an early Christmas present, and decided to indulge Penelope in something she'd been asking about for…well, many years.

They were now rolling around in his prefect's bed, his hair grasped between her fingers as her tongue danced around his neck, intent on tasting every stray freckle. He struggled for composure, his own hands clutching at the hem of her shirt as if it were an anchor, his eyes shut tightly closed as if he were in pain.

Then, her hands took an unexpected turn and began gliding slowly down his already bare chest.

"Penelope."

She said nothing as her body followed, stalking down the length oh his torso as she settled between his legs, her fingertips playing the buttons on his jeans.

"Penelope."

"What?" she answered, her hand brushing against the bulge in his pants.

"What are you doing?"

She was already pulling the fabric from his legs, her eyes wide as his hands grabbed hers.

"Something I've been wanting to do for a while now."

And with that, she lowered her mouth, and licked the hard flesh through his boxers.

He shuddered.

She smiled.

Then, he shuddered once more.

--

**Author's Note: **HAHA! If you've ever seen Forgetting Sarah Marshall, you'll know my inspiration. This one doesn't go out to anyone, just thought it was a hilarious idea. HALFWAY! Means only six days 'till Christmas. Fuck I wish it was here alread. Review! --Delta


	7. December Nineteenth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Seven  
**December 19th

The room stung with the after burn of magic, stilling the night air and crackling silently with the fire, settling goose bumps along the length of arms and back of necks. A lone bottle of Firewhiskey lay in front of the fireplace, it's light dancing in the reflections of the amber liquid, stones of colors echoed across the walls.

Clothes were strewn haphazardly across the ground, rumpled and scattered as shadows flickered over them, lighting the dark of night as the soft sound of gasping breaths warmed the air.

Her lips were parted, her teeth glinting in the shaded light as her hands dug into skin, her limbs shaking against the tremors that wrung out her body, cascading in waves across her bones as their hands stroked between her legs, their tongues dancing across her fire lit skin.

It was blonde tendrils and black waves that caressed her knuckles, her fingers curled into fists as her forearms bunched, her back arching with their joined movements, torturing her skin with teeth and tongues and feather light touches.

Soon her body tightened and she cried out, her voice ringing deliciously in their ears as she grasped their fingers, her eyes closed tightly against the shudders of the aftermath as her chest rose and fell with the strange rhythm of her breath.

The two smiled at each other as they slithered up her body, scattering kisses along her blushed skin as her body writhed beneath them, brushing their skin with hers in places that made them both gasp silently into the sides of her ribs.

Harry's lips brushed against the brunette's pulse, drawing slow circles over her collarbone as he laved at the indent there, trailing to flick his tongue along the hollow of her throat as Luna took her lips with her own, suckling softly at the already pink flesh between her teeth.

Hermione trembled, her hands roaming slowly over the hard planes and soft curves of them both, her fingers shaking as she dipped and curved, her fingernails biting into sensitive skin as they all began to pant, their bodies arching together in a motion that set their blood on fire.

Her long, feminine fingers soon found the path between legs, one hand grasped around Harry's pulsing erection and one buried deep in the warmth of Luna's folds, stroking them both with fairy light fingertips, sending bone chilling shivers up and down the length of their bodies.

Sweat covered their warmed skin, alight with a feral fire that seemed to match the flames in the fireplace, wracking shadows along the length of their limbs and torsos, hands and fingers and lips trailing in their darkened path.

Hermione smiled at them both as she turned Harry over, his back cold against the stone floor as Luna smiled mischievously back, licking her swollen lips in anticipation as her hands slid over his pale, smooth skin. Her head dipped as her tongue licked at the hard flesh beneath her hand, his muscles bunching quietly beneath her touch as Hermione buried her own lips against his neck, his hands fisting in her hair as his body tightened from the blissful torture.

She moaned as her teeth scraped his collarbone, Luna slowly moving up his chest to flick his hardened nipples, her back arching with small, tight movements as her legs straddled his hips, her warmth sliding against his hip as he struggled not to cry out from the luscious weight of her on top of him, her soft curves pressing against him as his hands left Hermione's hair and found Luna's satiny skin.

Her back arched as his fingernails dug into her hips, his palm warm and full of her skin as he pushed her down upon him, her eyes closing tightly as she threw her head back and groaned, the sound creeping up from her chest as her hair fell upon his thighs, brushing his legs as he shivered from the feel of her around him, her own hands digging into his chest as Hermione smiled at them both.

Luna panted as she arched her back, her hands crawling up his chest to cup Hermione's cheek and bring her lips to her own. Her tongue stroked the brunette's bottom lip as her hips rocked slowly against Harry's, causing his eyes to flutter closed as his body fell slack against the floor, his hands still grasping at her sides as she moved teasingly against him.

Soon Luna's hand was clawing at her waist, the other grasping her thigh as she positioned them on either side of Harry's shoulders, his eyes open and alight with excitement as he lifted his head, and licked her cleft slowly. She cried out from the unexpected electricity that fired through her veins, her hair falling around her in a curtain as she panted, Harry's arms now curled around her thighs as he kept her steady.

Luna kissed Hermione once more before pulling her hips from Harry's and rolling them back down, causing Harry to moan into Hermione, who in turn moaned back, her voice deep and thick, filling the room around them with the very lust that wound itself in their insides.

Soon Luna's thrusts were fast and sharp, her back arching into the movement as Harry's head spun, the taste of Hermione and the feel of Luna surrounding him was too much, his senses fogged and hazy as he lost himself fully, the only sound he heard was them, all he felt was them, all he needed in that very moment was them.

And when Luna tightened around him to the point of pain he came, the ache in his abdomen bursting and covering his entire body as Hermione shook above him, his feral groans vibrating across her skin as her back arched deeply, her thighs shaking against his arms as they all fell, exhausted to the stone floor, curling against each other as the fire flickered on.

Moments passed as their breathing slowed, their heartbeats following as their chests eased their heaving, their bodies throbbing with the after glow. Then, Luna's lips were against their cheeks as her soft, dreamy voice caressed their ears,

"Next time you want to wish me Happy Christmas, all you need to do is say it."

They both blushed as they smiled, Harry's lips pressing against their lips once more.

--

**Author's Note:** So…I know it's like…January, but cut me some slack, my internet got shut off. I was…to put it mildly, pissed the fuck off. So I'm sorry, lovelies. I do, however, have all six of these chapters done, and will put them all up today. This very delicious grouping comes from my Ruby Booby, or Ruby for short. I'll always be your Delta Smelta. The rest of your guys' should be up after this one. Review! --Delta


	8. December Twentieth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Eight  
**December 20th

The Burrow that night had been filled with friendly voices and joyous laughter, filling every corner of the warm house as it's occupants celebrated the coming holiday. The tree stood proudly by the fireplace, presents laden underneath as the shadows crackled over the now bare sitting room, the guests having gone home for the night and the rest having retired to their beds, dreaming lazily from a drunken stupor, save one.

Harry had been locked in Fred and George's room with a large bottle of Firewhiskey, the twins having set it upon themselves to give him a rather happy Christmas, per se. Little did they know, they'd given him so much more.

He now crept from their sulfur scented room, his footsteps falling heavy against the creaking wood as he opened Ron's yellow door and closed it noisily behind him. He then abruptly fell onto the nearest bed he could find, Ron's.

"Oi!"

His voice was sharp in the silence as Harry's warm body fell upon his, an unfamiliar sensation suddenly arising in his own as he stared down at the black haired boy, who was rather befuddled and confused as he pulled at Ron's clothed body.

Ron's hands caught his own as they both froze, the haze of Firewhiskey still covering them both as their glazed eyes met, Harry's heart pounding viciously against Ron's chest as tension filled the air around them, causing their skin to crawl and their hands to shake.

And then, Harry's lips pressed softly against Ron's.

He stood stock still under Harry, who's lips were far too soft for Ron's liking as the boy's tongue drug across his bottom lip, tasting of smoke and alcohol, warm and heady as his own lips parted, and moved with Harry's.

His body seemed to disconnect from his mind as it yelled from beneath the curtain of Firewhiskey, screaming at him to stop as his hands slid across Harry's skin, hard and wonderfully firm beneath his fingertips. Still, his fuzzy thoughts continued to tug at his attention as he tried to immerse himself in the feel of Harry above him, his weight comfortingly pleasant as his hips pressed closer to Ron's causing them both to moan.

His senses and thoughts finally lost in the rapture they created, Ron took advantage of his friends vulnerable state, and lifted his hips to thrust against Harry's. He'd wanted and prayed for this moment for far too long to let it fall from his grasp, wanted his friends lips against his in a way that possessed his very dreams.

And when Harry's own hips pressed tighter against his, he thought he was going to die from it all. His head swam as their lips continued to move in ways they'd never experienced before, they crashed and fused together almost violently, their tongues fighting for a dominance they never had to relinquish, their hips curling in ways they'd never thought was possible.

And soon their abdomens tightened, Harry's roughened jeans brushing madly against both of their now painfully hard erections as they slid them against each other, over and over until they fell over the edge, together.

Soon they lay spent, panting in each other's arms as the aftermath washed over them like another shot of Firewhiskey, both of them falling into a warm and glorious slumber.

--

**Author's Note: **This ingenious chapter goes to my wife, Nina, who is just as perverted, if not more so, as I am. We are Team Switzerland, forever, my lovely wife. I do hope I got the tension right in the short first half, though I'm still kinda worried about it. Next chapter up after this! Review!! --Delta


	9. December Twenty First

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Nine  
**December 21st

"Meet us in our room, five minutes."

A silent shiver raced along Ron's spine at the sound of his brother's voice, a whisper against his ear as he cleared his throat before shifting in his seat, his already bulging erection pressed tightly against the course fabric of his jeans as his twin brothers sauntered up the stairs and out of sight.

Celestina Warbeck filled the air, his mother dancing in the light of the fire as his father covered his eyes in mock embarrassment, the rest of the Burrow's occupants busy in their own conversations and glasses of alcohol, the biting wind whistling through the cracks in the windows as Christmas fell heavily upon them, Ron's most anticipated present laying upstairs and in between his two twin brothers.

He swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he snuck up the stairs, side stepping the third step to the top to prevent the loud creaking wood from revealing his presence. He immediately smelled the underlying explosives coming from his brothers' room, the light streaming from beneath the door as he slowly opened it.

The sight caused him to shudder, Fred having already discarded both his and his brother's clothes as they lay on one enlarged twin bed, lounging, waiting…for _him._

He gulped as they smiled, George turning over as Fred leaned casually on his arm, their grins sending an involuntary shiver to crawl up and down his already sensitive neck.

"Come, brother," Fred whispered.

"We've been waiting for far too long," George finished as Ron closed the door behind him and securely locked it, his hands already shaking with anticipation.

George knelt on the bed in front of him, his steady hands reaching to unbutton Ron's shirt, his fingertips brushing against the boy's chest as he smiled, looking up at him from beneath his long eyelashes, his eyes glazed and dark with the same thoughts that raced through Ron's mind.

His shirt soon lay pooled at his feet, his chest flushed as Fred gently pushed an eager George away from Ron's pants, his own hands reaching to free him from it's confines. And at the sight of Ron's bare skin beneath, his eyebrows shot right up.

Ron finally smiled as his jeans joined his shirt, and both of his brother's hands grasped at him. He fell between them, their lips already attached to his freckled skin as he moaned, his own hands fisting in red hair as the twins groaned in unison.

Fred's teeth buried in the crook of Ron's neck, causing his back to arch and his fist to pull tighter in George's hair, who then clawed at Fred in response, all of them panting from the painful waiting they had been through for the past year. And when Ron's lips finally met Fred's, the very world around them ceased to exist.

George pulled at his twins hair and reveled in the groan that caressed Ron's mouth, his hands reaching to crawl up George's thigh and grasp between his legs. He gasped abruptly, his hand tugging the hair between his fingers as Ron's hand slid deliciously over his aching skin, causing him to tremble madly between them.

Fred leaned in to kiss George, his bottom lip pulled between his hard, pearly teeth as he groaned, his hand tightening still in the boy's hair, their voices falling into a symphonic moan that caused an involuntary shiver to erupt across Ron's back once more, his hand quickening his light strokes between George's legs.

He cried out, his twins hands cupping his face as he kissed him gently, softly stroking his wounded lips with his tongue as Ron's hand slowed and finally stopped, George whimpering from the absence.

Then, Ron and Fred smiled impishly at each other, their eyes bright with amusement and still glazed with a lust that had been firing for the past year, since their last encounter. He thought them utterly beautiful in that moment, before they both lowered themselves between his legs, and took him into their mouths.

He strangled a groan at the feel of them both around him, their tongues curling around his length as his back arched against the bed, his hands buried in their matching ginger hair as he threatened to scream from the torturous bliss.

Their teeth nipped him tenderly, their tongues dipping into curves and sensitive patches of skin, causing his hips to twitch and his hands to fist painfully in their hair. Fred slowly began to slide him into his velvety warm mouth, George's voice breaking his silent vow as he groaned loudly, the sound resonating madly around them.

Ron moved lower, taking the rather soft flesh into his mouth as he suckled softly, his tongue laving the skin with slow, teasing licks. George moaned continuously, his voice sounding out beautifully into the thick and heavy night around them, strangled and desperate.

His limbs shook as they freed him from their ministrations, licking their lips as Ron kissed Fred, chaste and quick before Fred gathered the boy in his arms, and Ron thrust swiftly into him, George moaned with his twin at the sight, his eyes wide and shining with excitement as his own hands found Ron's hips, and with one thrust, they were buried deeply inside of each other.

George groaned, his voice a cry for relief as Ron rocked between them both, one delicious caress between the three of them as they moaned together, their hands grasping for skin as their hips sought out release, sweat and breath mingling on their pale skin as their eyes found each other, the moment far more intense then any of them had, or could have ever, expected.

And then, together, they came.

Fred screamed as George took his pulsing cock in his hand and thrust it against his palm, Ron having double over between them as he cried out, spilling wonderfully inside of the redhead as George followed shortly thereafter, growling deep within his chest.

Minutes after, they lay in each others arms, Ron settled between the two twins as he smiled happily, warmth flooding his face.

"God, I love the holidays."

"We're not done are we?" George asked, lifting his head from Ron's back as he looked questioningly at his brothers.

"Not in the least," Fred replied, his hands reaching for George's backside as he kneaded the flesh softly, squeezing it with his fingers.

"Good," he whispered before pulling away from Ron and thrusting into Fred, who's eyes fluttered and rolled back, "Because I'm definitely not done with _either_ of you."

--

**Author's Note: **This…well, absolutely _fantastic_ grouping goes to my wonderfully beautiful Mikey, whom I love far too much for my own good. Although I'm still worried about the middle of the sex scene…I really like it, rather a lot. Review!! --Delta


	10. December Twenty Second

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Ten  
**December 22nd

Snow fluttered down outside of the window, a classic picture of Christmas as the fire roared silently below the mantel, crackling merrily against the sound of the wind carrying the snowflakes. Thoughts raced through Remus' mind as he stared at those beautiful rain colored eyes, deep and forgiving as he lost himself in the memories he found there.

It had been years, a decade and more since he had last been with the man who's presence now suddenly graced him. That last Christmas having been spent with Lily and James and little Harry, a happy, very merry Christmas, as far as he could remember. Laughter filled the room, smiles and jokes following shortly thereafter, the feeling of the Holiday season finally appearing from the monstrous weight that had been pressed upon them for so long.

Now that weight was back, but then again…so was the one person he wanted to share such a burden with. He was still skin stretched over bone, merely a ghost of the man he had once loved so dearly, still loved, with all of his broken, tattered heart. And it had ached deeply from the man's loss.

Now he was back, and the ache suddenly wasn't there anymore, as if filled suddenly by his presence. And he welcomed it, however much he shouldn't have. He thought him dead, gone and lost into an oblivion he couldn't have followed him into, however much he wished he could have.

Yet his tired eyes filled with tears at the very sight of him, broken and lifeless in a body he had once known to be full of passion and a liveliness he'd never encountered in any other soul. He wished, no, yearned deeply for it back. To have his Sirius back.

They both lay beside the fire, the Christmas tree lit beautifully behind Sirius as he stared blankly into space, searching for words he should say, words he should have said years ago. But they were lost before they came, and as he looked into Remus' devastatingly blue eyes, all of his defenses melted uselessly before him, and he said the only thing he could have meant in that precious moment.

"I'm sorry, Remus," he bowed his head as his glass of Firewhiskey lay untouched by his side, Remus' having already been half emptied.

"For what?" Remus was pulled from his thoughts as his eyes connected with his old lover's, and silence enveloped them once more.

"For everything," he sighed before shifting in his seat on the floor, "for leaving, for not doing what I should have, for being a coward."

The words spilled from his lips as if he'd had them there for years, and the truth was he had, he'd practiced this speech in Azkaban for years, seeking out the correct words for the crimes he had committed, the crime of leaving the one person he'd ever loved behind. It had eaten at him terribly.

Tears welled one more in Remus' steely blue eyes, his hand automatically reaching for Sirius' as he stared at the ground, both waiting for a response.

"It's never been your fault," he lifted his hand to cup the man's cheek, "and you've never been a coward, Sirius."

He leaned into his touch, reveling in the warmth, the comfort, the love he found there.

"I sure as bloody hell feel like one."

"James would say different," they both looked up at the mention of their best friends name, the torment Remus found in that look was nearly enough to break his already shattered heart.

And then, tears spilled from Sirius' eyes.

It was the first time he'd let himself mourn in years, he'd never given the dementors the satisfaction of his pain, his undying suffering. He would never grant him what was rightfully his, what he had earned. And at the sight of those tears running down Sirius' withered cheek, Remus broke again, too.

His lips were tracing the path of salt his tears left, kissing them away as Sirius reveled in the gesture, leaning into the brunette's touch as it comforted a part of him that had been in agony for so long he had thought himself numb. Until Remus.

Remus offered Sirius something he thought himself unworthy of after all of these years, love. He felt it in his lips across his skin, his hands that cupped his neck, his breath that warmed his cold skin. And in those beautifully deep eyes he'd seen so many times, and yet still took his breath away at the sight.

And when Remus pulled away to look into his lost and unfeeling eyes, Sirius smiled for the first time in years, and pressed his lips to Remus'.

It was tender, so magnificently tender that Remus choked back a sob, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he deepened the kiss, and felt Sirius for the first time in over a decade, and lost himself to it. He felt Sirius' control slipping, his tongue gently following the seam of his lips as he opened them, and moaned ever so softly.

But Remus waited, patiently coaxing his lover from the shell he'd been cast to, the empty and hollow person he'd been occupying for so long, and when Sirius' teeth caught Remus' full bottom lip, his hands finally reached for him.

Sirius moaned as he felt Remus' warmth, it was all around him, surrounding him as he tasted the werewolf, and committed it to his memory forever. He explored with flicks and strokes of his tongue, relishing in the soft whimpers that crawled into his own mouth, and smiling at the sound.

Remus' hands found the buttons to Sirius' shirt, and slowly, hesitantly began to undo them, pulling the plastic through the fabric as Sirius pulled back, his lips still grazing Remus' as he watched his hands slide down his chest and across his shoulders, peeling the cloth from his still cold skin.

He trembled from his warmth, kissing him softly again as his own hands caressed the hem of the shirt Remus wore, playing with it before pulling it from his body and discarding it with his own clothing. His fingertips ran across the silver scars on the man's chest, following them as Remus shivered from the touch, his fingernails grazing the sensitive skin as his breath caught in his throat from the beauty of his golden skin.

Sirius kissed him in earnest once more, his hands still searching his body as their tongues curled around each other, their lips pressing so tightly together they could no longer tell one from the other. And when Remus' hand brushed against Sirius' thigh, he almost moaned from the touch.

His long and tapered fingers played with the zipper of his pants until he pulled them from his slender hips, and placed them by the fire, his hands sliding up the man's legs as he trembled under him, Remus smiling against his lips as Sirius' own hands searched for the opening of Remus' trousers.

And once the rest of their clothing had been placed next to the now dwindling fire, they lay in each other's arms, their lips tasting familiar skin as they reacquainted themselves with the other's body, searching for the places that created whimpers and moans, and finding them with ease.

They fell into place as if that decade had never been stolen from them, as if they'd lived in that flat together forever, as if they'd been together for all of eternity. And when Sirius' broken voice caressed Remus' ear, he shuddered from the sorrow he heard there,

"Make love to me, Remus, please."

He kissed his lips softly as he laid his body against Sirius' hips, and slowly, gently slid into him. They both moaned from the relief in that one motion, their eyes locked as Remus began to move, his hips drawing gently back before sliding slowly into him once more.

Sirius' legs wrapped around Remus' waist as his hand found one of Remus' and gripped it tightly with his shaking fingers. Remus' hips still moving achingly slow against his, arching forward as the feel of his warmth surrounding him caused his eyes to flutter closed, his forehead leaning against Sirius' shoulder as his hand roamed the brunette's back, tracing the scars that marred his perfect flesh as his hips still rocked forward.

But when that slow, burning release fell upon them, them both cried out from the force of it.

And when the fire barely glowed in the darkness, their bodies still joined as they lay in each other's arms, Sirius finally said the one truth he'd been searching for all night,

"I love you, Remus."

It was all he'd ever needed to say.

--

**Author's Note: **So, this might be a little cheesier than I normally like, a little more dramatic than I'm comfortable with but…when I sat down to write it, this idea caught up with me and I couldn't stop the words from pouring out. The first part of this story I got was "Make love to me, Remus, please." And with that this whole story erupted forth. This particularly, if I may say so, beautiful piece goes to remuslives23, who has been with me for a while now, and as given more support than I could have ever wished for. I even made Remus' eyes blue for you :D Hopefully you like it, I'm still a bit worried, Review!! --Delta


	11. December Twenty Third

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Eleven  
**December 23rd

"Ferret."

Draco turned to Harry with wide eyes, full of shock and anger.

"What?"

"You heard me," Harry growled, his own eyes narrowed as his hands curled into fists as his sides.

"Fine," he said, grabbing his sack from the Library table and slinging it over his shoulder with a bit too much force, knocking over a small decorated topiary, "I can take a hint, _Potter._"

The last word was laced with poison as he stalked from the room, Madame Pince glaring from behind him.

--

_Five Minutes Later…_

--

Draco was pressed up against the shadowed wall, his hands pinned above his head as Harry bit his bottom lip, stroking it softly with his tongue as his thigh parted Draco's legs slowly, sending shivers racing across his skin.

He whimpered loudly, causing Harry to smile against his skin.

"You're still my little ferret," he whispered against his lips before disappearing into the darkness of the surrounding corridor, leaving a rather flushed and fuming Malfoy in his wake.

--

**Author's Note: **So…I really couldn't have topped the other one I wrote you Adrien, as we both talked about. So I decided to give you a sweet, cute little thingie here. Lol, if you remember correctly Harry and Draco was the first pairing you ever had me write for you. And we were both quite surprised and pleased by that one. This one, I think, explains what their relationship would be like if in fact they really were together. Hopefully you like it too, even if it's nothing like the others. All of my love, for you have given me tons of yours, dear Adrien. Review!! --Delta


	12. December Twenty Fourth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter._

**Day Twelve  
**December 24th

The Christmas Eve feast at Hogwarts had proven to be quite the extravaganza, as always. Their stomachs filled with food, their thoughts heavy and sleepy, the Gryffindor's began to clamber up the stairs and to their dormitories.

James Potter stayed behind, waiting for a certain redhead to come back from her late night Prefect's patrol before Christmas. He wasn't disappointed.

Her glare was enough to stop any man dead in his tracks, but poor James seemed to be immune to it.

"Peppermint Snaps."

The Fat Lady merely snored loudly once before falling silent again, an empty wine bottle held tight in her hand, Lily sighed.

"What do you want, Potter?" she turned to him with a hand poised on her hip, staring at him with malice in her eyes.

"Nothing," he smiled brightly, causing her stomach to churn. He suddenly looked up and smiled even bigger.

She followed his gaze above their heads to see a lone sprig of mistletoe hanging innocently in midair. She groaned inwardly as she went to sidestep him.

His arm found her waist as his lips lowered to hers, and she instantly froze, her mind suddenly crawling with fuzzy thoughts as it seemed to detach from her body, and she kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm against hers, tasting softly of Firewhiskey and peppermint, causing her head to spin rapidly as his tongue played gently with her bottom lip, creating goose bumps along her neck where his hand held her tightly against him.

And then, just as sudden as it started, it ended. He pulled away, a goofy, rather blushing smile creeping upon his glistening lips before they brushed across her cheek, and gently to her ear,

"Happy Christmas, Evans."

They both entered the Common Room with flushed cheeks, each retiring to their dormitories to dream randomly of Mistletoe and Firewhiskey.

--

**Author's Note: **Although I wanted this to turn out differently, I still love it, for it fits James and Lily's true relationship. This little ficcy goes to the boy who holds my heart, Justin. For we are the modern recreation of this very pair, all of my love, for eternity and infinity. And this concludes, thank goodness, this little fic. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, for Rafael and I loved writing it. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and I'm sorry for missing it. All of my love to all of you who've kept with me this past year, hopefully we have an even better one this year. Review! --Delta


End file.
